Runaway Bride
by kireii-maeu
Summary: the next chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Kurama + Botan fanfiction

Disclaimers applied

**Runaway Bride **

Chapter 1

It was a dreary day in Rekai; dark clouds loomed ahead signaling that there is an approaching storm. Any rays of the sun have been completely hidden by those ominous clouds and lightning and thunder comes at every opportunity to strike fear and dread to the people of Rekai. Meanwhile inside the office of the great son of Enma-daioh, a blue-haired deity hummed a jaunty song.

"I see that the weather doesn't affect your moods" Koenma commented to the deity punctuated with raised brows.

"Well I'm almost done with my duties here and these coming weekend is the start of my month-long vacation right? That's why I'm so excited," answered the blue haired deity named Botan with a wide smile

"And may I ask why?"

"Shopping!" she giggled like a schoolgirl

"Shopping?" Koenma doubtfully repeated the word, mystified at how could _shopping _illicit giddiness among women

"Yes of course, shopping! You see Koenma-sama Keiko asked me if I can join her shopping with Shizuru and Yukina this Saturday and the next couple of days too!" She awfully misses her friends and the rest of the guys.

"Uh, Botan do you have the money to go shopping?"

Botan made face at his boss _"what does he take me for!" _I wouldn't say yes if I don't have one. In case you didn't know I have my savings from my part time job, you know when you gave me an assignment that I had to stay at ningenkai for three long weeks and you gave me a scrimpy allowance. "

"Really, Botan do you really have to rub it in my face that I'm such a scrooge" Koenma seemed offended by what she said

"Awww. Koenma-sama you know that not what I meant, what I am saying is that I'm a big girl now and I know the way around and that's all! Besides you're not a scrooge you're just careful."

Now she looks apologetic, inside she wants to kick herself for offending Koenma. Botan knew that Koenma-sama always mean well but sometimes he is so worrisome and made her feel incapable of taking care of herself.

Koenma exhaled " Okay I got it but don't get too excited you still ha-."

Koenma was interrupted when Jorju bursts at the door talking gibberish.

"Matte, Jorgu say it slowly…you were saying that?"

"There's no need of that Jorgu just wanted to announce my arrival" again Koenma was interrupted by yet another one entering the office.

Botan's eyes widened as she saw the man, long blond hair fall along his lean shoulders. His eyes were the deepest gray she ever saw accentuated with the thick and curly lashes that every girl will surely envy and he got an aquiline nose. In short he looks "_exquisite, he's almost as beautiful as Kurama" _

"Kurudo!" Koenma almost choked out the name

"Indeed" he nodded and turned his attention to Botan, who stood frozen at her place and smiled at her.

"Botan, will you please excuse us we have to talk." Koenma asked her.

"I believe it would be better if she's present…after all it concerns her." Kurudo said as Botan prepared to leave. And he gently caught Botan's elbow and guided her to her to take her seat. "And I would really appreciate it if you won't order my future-wife around" he added arrogantly.

" YOUR WHAT!" Botan shrieked. The rain started to fall.

Botan hadn't stopped crying since she heard Koenma-sama's explanation. She can't still believe that he had set-up a marriage foe her without her knowledge and to a person she doesn't even know that exist though that Kurudo claimed to know her all along. Conspicuously Koenma-sama had kept it from for her because for such a lame excuse that he had forgotten all about it and he didn't think that Kurudo was serious when he asked for her hand and he unwittingly agreed. "_Unfortunately, he is serious"_ sure it doesn't hurt that finally somebody's interested at her but she just can't marry him _"he doesn't even ask for her permission for goodness sake, what are they thinking!"_

Marriage among ferry girls are rare and considered lucky because few can escape an eternity of ferrying dead souls and the perilous assignments they handled not to mention that it's hard to find somebody who will accept them for who they are. All the ferry girls are thrilled by the news because they heard that Kurudo was a prized catch and a relative of Koenma-sama, but upon seeing her distress they thought that she is a fool not to marry him, why he even profess his affection for her. But still it piqued her that nobody personally came to her and asked what she really wanted.

Looking miserably outside the window, she knew that there is a little chance of breaking out and making it outside the castle walls and the portal to Ningenkai. Koenma-sama strictly instructed the guards to secure that certain section fully knowing what Botan might do. "_Unless…of course…Makai"_

Chapter 2

"_One year_" Kurama thought, for him it felt like a long time ago, there had been too many changes since he last had an assignment. He continued to survey the great halls of Rekai his green eyes carefully scrutinizing everything he sees. Ningenkai is in the meantime peaceful, and so is Makai " _Makai? Peaceful?" _a smile hovered in his lips, weird though Rekai still appears to be the same, or it suggests to be.

Now, did Koenma-sama assigned Botan somewhere else, he just find it strange that it's not her who came but a ferry girl named Haru, for the Tantei Botan is the official messenger of Rekai. _"Maybe he can catch up with her later, I kinda misses her"_ Kurama mused to himself as he entered Koenma's office.

At once Koenma stopped pacing and turned to Kurama with trepidation in his eyes. Exhaling loudly he nodded at Kurama.

"Glad you could come, Kurama, I thought that you wouldn't come since I ask for your help only"

"What is it, are there any threats in Ningenkai?" instantaneously he became agitated by the look on Koenma's face.

"No, nothing like that it's far more easier this time really, if I could have done this myself I would have done it but since I can't I am asking you a favor" Koenma said it so swiftly the words almost ran together.

"That's why I'm here , what is it this time?" Kurama was secretly amused by Koenma's panicked reaction.

"Botan runaway for Makai." Koenma blurted.

"NANI! Wh- why would she?" Blood drained from Kurama's beautiful face.

"She runaway. I told you this assignment is different from before, this time I personally seek for your help because you know the way around Makai and I know that you can find her before it's too late besides I know that she'll listen to you"

Now Kurama understood why Koenma had that alarming expression, Makai is full of blood thirsty not to mention sadistic youkai. He wouldn't want to imagine what might happen to her when they find her. What can a single ferry girl do, Hiei maybe a Guard of Makai but he can't control those freaks from devouring anyone whose completely helpless.

"Anou. Koenma-sama why would she runaway like that she must be so desperate to escape? I believe she wouldn't just runaway if it's not something big, she's not that reckless" Kurama was obviously nonplused from what Botan did.

Deciding that he owed the truth Koenma told him everything.

"I see, now that makes sense… no offense Koenma but what you did is wrong you could have ask her, she's not just on of your ferry girl you know, she's Botan and she deserves more than that." Kurama said quietly his face completely blank. Inside Kurama is furious "_marrying off Botan just like that_!"

"Are you sure she ran off to Makai? She could be in Ningenkai for all we know"

Koenma shook his head "I had the guards secure the portal to Ningenkai the night she ran away but I completely forgot to have the portal to Makai guarded as well."

"Well, I guess I'd better get going…good thing I'm on vacation so I don't have to bother anything about school right now I might as well get started looking for her." Kurama said as he stood up preparing to leave.

"I'm glad that I can now have my wife back and I assure you, young man a great compensation" someone said behind his back

Kurama turned to Kurudo, sizing each other .Insulted from what he said he clenched his fist to his side careful not to answer. He just walked past Kurudo willing himself not to glare at him and then unable to control himself "She's not your wife yet, better be careful with what you say" Kurama retorted back disdainfully.

" I have my men looking all over for her, I don't think we need another one looking for her" Kurama heard him before he left._ I have to find her first Botan please be safe._

Chapter 3

_"What now, Botan? How could you just ran off without any plan B" _Botan was furious with herself, she's now starving to death and cold. But that was the least of her problems luckily for her she has not been sighted by any carnivorous youkais in Makai. She should brought some dresses with her but in her desperation to break out it's just her and her oar, which have been useless for the last 64 hours since she has no ki left to control it because of hunger and exhaustion.

Botan sighed for the nth time that day, _if only I could find food or shelter_. She looked up and was dismayed that the clouds are getting darker and darker as time passed by and judging from the looks of it will not be too long before rain start pelting her back. She trudged blindly at the clearing cautious not to make any sound supposing there are youkais nearby and can sense her.

Meanwhile Kurama was muttering obscenities under his breath, his calm façade slowly slipping as he searched for Botan at the dense forest in vain. He is carrying a large bag full of foods, medicine, a blanket and some of his clothes; you can never be too prepared. He could almost imagine why Botan runaway considering his darned fiancé', in fact he was even proud of Botan for standing up against Kuru- whatever his name was but still she should've known better not to ran off to Makai of all places. When he find her she's gonna get a good long lecture from him heck! Maybe he'd spank her silly if he can. He stopped his contemplation when he detected a faint but familiar ki, all his senses coming into alert as he inhaled and stay still for a moment a look of relief passed along his features "_Eureka!"_

Botan heard something moving along the bushes, she glanced nervously around her while she picked a piece of rock beneath her feet. She aimed it from the direction of the sound, something red appeared at the bushes, and not wasting her chance she hurled the rock in the bushes. Unfortunately she missed and was about to throw another one when the figure fully come into sight.

"Whoa! Careful Botan!" Kurama warned her, both of his hand held up.

Botan gasped and dropped what she's holding. "K-Kurama? Why -what are you doing here?" she sputtered unable to believe her eyes. _Kurama here in Makai?_

"Good to see you too, Botan" Kurama ignored her question and advancing towards Botan, his emerald eyes gleaming and unreadable. He was so damned relieved that she was safe _she really had me worried. _He stopped a few feet from her and glared at her " You silly girl! Have you got no sense? Running away here in Makai? You could have been eaten!" Kurama forcefully mince the words.

"I-I, Y-you've gone mad!" Botan retorted back astonished by Kurama's reaction when realization hit her. _He knew. He knew that's why he's here Koenma-sama must have sent him to look for me. _

"You knew, am I right Kurama?" Botan bit her lip, trying not to sound defeated. Her head bowed.

Kurama studied her face, regretting for his sudden outburst he sighed.

"C'mon let's go, any minute now and it'll start raining" he said softly to Botan and took her wrist pulling her towards him.

Botan stiffened, her eyes downcast "I don't want to go back there"

"No, not yet we have to find a shelter first"

"Leave me alone, Kurama" she whispered

"Come now, I know you're tired and hungry and I've brought you something to eat." Kurama almost pleaded at her. As if on cue there was a loud clap of thunder as rain started to pour drenching both of them but Botan didn't move a bit when Kurama sensed a youkai approaching. Leaving Kurama with little choice he slung Botan over his shoulder as if he was carrying a sack of rice that took her by surprise.

"I'm sorry Botan but you had it coming" Kurama said as Botan started frantically flailing her arms demanding him to put her down and let her go. Running towards a clearing, he searching for a familiar lair, recognizing it immediately he rushes in to it and put Botan down who was still squealing in frenzy.

As soon as she was set down Kurama caught her waist and pulled Botan closer against him their faces just a few more inches from each other.

"Botan, for heaven's sake! Keep your voice down I sensed a youkai coming and it'd be best if we avoid troubles while we're here." That had shut her up at least for the moment his hold tightened on her to emphasize his agitation. But finally minding his manners he reluctantly let her go and offer an apology

"Gomen ne I shouldn't done that it's just that you had me worried, I'm really sorry but—"

Botan after a long while just recovered from the shock he'd given shook her head and wrapped her arms around her feeling suddenly cold away in his arms. Realizing she was shivering Kurama dropped the subject and ushered Botan deeper into the cave.

"Do you think it's safe here? I mean maybe somebody else is here." Botan said meekly finding Kurama's silence disconcerting after they had reached the clearing. They were now sitting across each other.

"It should be safe here it's has been my lair before and no one knows about it except me" Kurama answered while he was preparing fire. When the fire is now ablaze he pulled out his clothes from the bag and handed it to Botan.

"Here wear this instead, you'll catch a cold if you let that kimono dry on you. Don't worry I won't look" and with that he turned his back on her and stared at the wall of the cave.

She smiled softly and started to undress perfectly confident that Kurama won't look because he's a real gentleman.

At the same time Kurama put another stick of wood in the fire when he heard the rustling of her clothes, he felt his cheeks warmed at the sudden thoughts running in his head._ Stop thinking about it Kurama or you're gonna be dead meat_. He turned his attention to the wall instead but what he saw only worsened the situation. He saw Botan's shadow removing her, er kimono unable to tear his gaze away and totally transfixed with the sight he forgot that the fire is now burning the stick he was still holding until… "Ouch! "

Botan froze "Kurama? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing it's just a minor accident, my mistake" Kurama nervously answered _whew! You never knew what it was_

Botan frowned as she folded the wet kimono _Kurama is usually very careful and rarely makes mistakes. I guess he's just tired as I am._ "You can look now" allowing Kurama to turn around.

Kurama turned and can't help but smile at the picture she presented Her sky-blue hair is now loose from its usual ponytail makes her look ethereal in the glow of the fire while his large shirt fall just below her knees, her legs bare. "You look good Botan" _no, not good but beautiful_ _especially if you're wearing my clothes _he added to himself

She grinned in response "I look drag, don't I? Why don't you change your clothes too, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold don't we? Don't worry I won't take a single look" and imitate what he did a while ago.

Kurama blushed instantly reminded of what he just saw when "he's not looking". "I will" he quickly took off his shirt and pants and put on new one. "Done" and sat down on the blanket Botan laid awhile ago. Then he noticed that the blankets are side by side, Botan caught him staring at it "What? I thought that we could share the warmth of the fire so I put them right there." She explained.

"Hey I'm not complaining " Kurama said with a smile. Then he saw Botan was about to say something but seems hesitant.

"What is it Botan?"

"Well you said that you have food with you right? C-can I— "

Kurama smiled at Botan's sudden shyness and retrieve two boxes of lunch he fixed one for Botan and for himself. "Here try this I made this myself"

Botan gladly took the box and started eating. "Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"You're a better cook than I am" Botan commented while Kurama nodded at the compliment. As soon as they were done eating he put away the boxes and sat down next to her. On the other hand Botan stared at the fire pensively and absently drawing circles at the earth.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurama asked

"okay ten pennies" he urged when Botan didn't answer

Botan sighed and looked at him "It's not that I don't want to get married you know it's just the way my marriage will turn out if it happened"

"what will happen?"

"oh you know stuff… it's not like I'm so naïve about this and that but you see I don't really know him and he don't know me that well either."

" Do you in any way love him or like him?" he asked

"well it's not that I find him hard to like or he was such a horrible person…he actually reminds me of you …" at that Botan smiled at Kurama

Kurama frowned darkly "in what way? Cause I can't see myself in him"

"you've met him?" Botan's eyes widened

"yes. And frankly though I was not pleased with your so-called fiancé. He's a bit arrogant and overbearing for my liking"

At that comment Botan's face fell, she was not expecting for Kurama's disapproval.


	2. chapter 2

Runaway Bride

Botan face fell. She was not expecting this "_if Kurama disapproves of him then maybe Kurudo is such a jerk as he thought."_

Kurama can't help sympathizing with her and at the same time feeling furious. _She doesn't deserve this…she deserves better no…the best._

"I suppose you can say no to Koenma right, Botan, you don't have to runaway here just so you'll not be married to him." Kurama asked her.

She let out a heavy sigh feeling suddenly tired and shrugged at him. "I suppose so."

"Why don't you forget about it now and get some sleep, huh?" He suggested and was relieved when Botan agreed.

"Kurama-kun?" Botan asked, as she was comfortable snuggled under the blankets.

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think Koenma-sama really want to marry me off to Kurudo-san"

"Well from what he told me he lost in a bet and that Kurudo wanted you for his prize. Other than that I don't know anymore," Kurama answered feeling the sparks of anger turning into full blast. _How dare he claim Botan like an object?_

"Kurama-kun?" she called again interrupting his thoughts for the second time. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and thank you for everything."

Kurama smiled against the dark "Anything for you, Botan. Anything" he turned to her to see her reaction but saw a sleeping Botan curled into a ball.

"Goodnight" he whispered and finally lay down beside her but did not close his eyes.

"So…are you going to ignore me for the rest of the trip?" Kurama questioned Botan pining her to the nearest tree blocking her way out with his arms.

Botan's eyes lowered and shook her head refusing to meet his gaze while Kurama growled in frustration. _This is going to be a long trip… _he thought.

Since the rain has stopped the following morning Kurama decided to return to Rekai immediately so as to avoid any encounter trouble-making youkais. And since they started their trek back Botan remained silent unmindful of Kurama's attempt to start a conversation and explained so as why they have to leave Makai immediately, still he gained no response from her.

"If I were you I would stop acting like a child and it'd be best if you talk to me not ignoring me" He snapped, his patience wearing thin due to his lack of sleep this past few days.

For Kurama, the previous night was pure agony; after Botan had fallen asleep he thought that he would soon follow after since he was kinda tired from looking for her but after a few seconds of lying beside her proved to be exhilarating and frustrating at the same time.He was after all painfully aware of the soft breathing of the woman beside her and her scent filling his nostrils. Such sensation was stirring something inside him, and he knew what was coming…Hell! He wanted her! So to avoid her he immediately stood up and went outside the cave instead and guards it until sunrise. And now this morning, Botan decided to become mute all of the sudden.

Botan's head jerked up and opened her mouth to retaliate when Kurama silenced her with his finger, his body tensing all of a sudden and his green eyes wide and alert carefully scanning the area. And before she could react any further, he grabbed her by the waist and leapt to the highest branch of the tree. Botan stayed from his tight grasp and whispered at him "Another youkai?"

Kurama shook his head and waited for the two beings to appear below whom was having a rather loud conversation. Kurama smirked; they could be easily detected by other youkais by the way they are openly wandering in Makai with their unhidden ki.

"Kuso! I can't believe we're looking for a single ferry girl in here! Who is she anyway?" complained the greed-skinned ogre.

"I heard that she's the fiancé of Kurudo-sama although I am not really sure," answered his twin or so they seem to Kurama since they look pretty much the same.

"Nani! Kurudo-sama is getting married!"

"Well that was just I overheard from his meeting with Koenma-sama"

"So why are we here anyway looking for her?"

The other ogre named Chiro snorted, "Cause Jirohi my friend…his fiancé runaway here in Makai…she doesn't seem to be interested in him…tsk tsk tsk"

"Eh! Why the hell not? Kurudo-sama is a fine man" It seemed incredulous to him that a ferry girl or any other girl for that matter would turn down a marriage proposal by his master.

"Oi! Is she any good-looking?"

"How the hell would you find her if you didn't know what she looks like?" asked Chiro who's looking a bit more than irritated.

"Because I haven't got the chance to look at her picture all that I know is that the color of her hair is blue………well is she or is she not?" he pressed on when he didn't say anything. Kurama noticed Botan to straining to hear the ogre's answer and he had to smile at that.

The other ogre grinned "Oh man! She is a prize! She's so…so…"

"Dumb. I guess if not a lesbian" Jirohi finished for him.

"Or maybe a snob or very picky" Chiro agreed with Jirohi since he can't find any reason why won't she marry Kurudo-sama.

"What!" Botan gasped at the comments and could only grit her teeth in indignation while Kurama tried to keep his temper in check.

"Oh well, that's not our problem as long as we find and bring her back to Kurudo-sama then we'll be off together with the big rewards" Jirohi chuckled.

"Yeah! So we'd better hurry before anyone else finds her." Chirohi said as they walked father away.

Kurama sighed in relief while Botan remained silent but he could sense her anger. As they go down the tree he took her wrist when Botan suddenly swatted his hands. He was dumbfounded by her violent reaction thinking that Botan was upset at the callous remarks those two brainless ogres had said a while ago.

"Now, Botan we knew better right? They are dumb not you and you're not lesbian or…"

"Rewards Kurama? Is that why you're here? To get your big reward!" Botan cut off what he was about to say she was furious and hurt. Heck! Those remarks were nothing compared to what she just learned. Kurama was so sunned that it took a while to answer.

"Really Botan what do you take me for? Being a tantei doesn't mean that I have to do everything Keonma say" Kurama said evenly trying not to be hurt from Botan's harsh judgment but he sounded like anyway as he continued. " I may be once a thief but I always do care about my friends, always, now if you really believe that I could do that to you fine have it your way, you're still going back to Rekai, not to marry you off but at least put you back to safety." And at that he turned his back on her and preceded their walk.

Botan followed after Kurama feeling small and downright shameful because of doubting Kurama's intention _Ingrate! Baka! Stupid! _Botan shouted at her self. Now it was Kurama's turn to ignore her attempt to make a small conversation. She sighed loudly, it is already past noontime and Botan was really tired and hungry but didn't complain for fear for Kurama. She didn't know why but Kurama's silence was really frightening and actually doing nothing but walking and glancing every now to her direction. Fortunately, he probably sensed her hunger when he stopped under a shady tree and unload some wrapped sandwiches and handed it to her silently along with a bagful of water while she mumbled her thanks and tried to coax a smile from him still he remained distant from her. He was still mad at her.

As they were nearing the borders of Makai to Rekai Botan felt like crying she felt worse, at Kurama's aloofness than to her impending doom. Gathering whatever courage left she tugged Kurama's sleeves silently asking him to turn, which he did.

"Ku-Kurama?" Botan tentatively called him, when he only stared at her she bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you and I'm sorry that I'm such an ingrate and I'm sorry that…that" she couldn't continue anymore since the lump in her throat was blocking her words and she could only choked back her tears. Kurama's resolve to ignore her all the way to Rekai melted at the sight of her near tears, his own hurt momentarily forgotten. He sighed and took her hands to his; Botan looked up at him and smiled apologetically.

"We'd better hurry, we're almost in Rekai now." Kurama said squeezing her hands gently and smiled at her. Botan's smile widened she feel like dancing in circles now that Kurama has forgiven her. Clutching his hand tighter to her they entered Rekai together.

Kireii-maeu: sorry for the delayed progress …I've got writer block and I've been quite busy these past weeks… sorry again…anyway thanks so much for the reviews.


End file.
